The present invention relates to vehicle seats in general, and more particularly to the type of vehicle seats wherein the backrest member can be raised or lowered.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to a hinge fitting for connecting the backrest member and the seat member of a vehicle seat of the type in question.
Vehicle seats of this type are well known and are, for example, widely used in automobiles. It is conventional to provide them with two hinge members, one of which is secured to the backrest member of the seat and the other of which is secured to the seat member. As a rule, these hinge members are each mounted on the backrest member or seat member, respectively, by means of at least two screws. However, rather large portions of these hinge members are covered by the components that are required to adjust the angular positions of the hinge members relative to one another, such as handles or the like, and are therefore not accessible for mounting or dismounting of the screws. This means that the hinge members must be made larger than would otherwise be necessary, in order to have some free hinge member area available where the screws can be mounted. This is evidently disadvantageous, not only because more material is required than would be the case if it were not for these considerations, but also because there is often simply not sufficient room on the seat member and the backrest member to mount such enlarged hinge members.